Musical Confession
by Broken Daydreamer
Summary: SxS and TxE,Sakura and Syaoran are trying to confess, but theres one problem, and it comes in the form of their relationship challenged moron Eriol. Will Tomoyo be able to take the pain? Better then it sounds.
1. Sakura's Pov redone

The forest green car drives into the school car park and honks its horn, I laugh. Jumping up from my seat on the park bench, I run towards the car. Climbing in, I look over at the man next to me. His dark brown hair shines in the sunlight, his eyes are like warm amber. Grinning Syaron looks at me "were you waiting long?" I shook my head, "cheerleading ended like 5 minutes ago, for once you were on time Syao"

"Are you going to do the music project tonight?"

I nodded. He smirked, "what genre?"

I smiled shyly "I want to do a love song"

He shakes his head lightly, running his fingers through is hair "Typical Saks, I'll never fall in love. I swear"

I laugh, "How was the party last night?"

And he is off, talking about the music, the girls. Everything really.

As we are driving towards my house, he starts telling me the jokes he learnt last night. I smile and laugh at all of them, even the really bad ones.

I climb up the stairs to my room, Syaron had dropped me off and gone just minutes ago, and I was already starting to miss him. Syaron is my best friend, and in case you haven't guessed, I am in love with him. I sit down on my bed and pull out my guitar, Toyua taught me how to play it before he ran away with Yukito.

I strum my guitar lightly as I try and think of a song, the music project is to pick a song of our choice and perform it. I felt like writing my own song, so I tried to think of something to inspire me. But all I could think about was how I wanted to tell Syaron my feeling, that's_ it. _I'll write a song about telling Syaron my feelings.

_**Next Morning**_

I sat in class waiting for Syaron, he was late. Again.

When he walked through the door he flashed me a smile that made my heart flutter, grinning he sat down behind me. The teacher walked in and started the roll, we started performing.

Tomoyo went first. She kept her eyes on Eriol the whole time, making him blush. When it was my turn, I went up on the stage and sat down on the guitar stool. Pulling out my guitar, I heard my teacher ask what song I was doing.

"I wrote this song, it's called 'I'd Lie'"

I started playing.

_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes_

I look up shy, no one in this class has heard me sing before, they all look shocked. Searching I find Syarons face, he look awed.__

He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
That I know all his favorite songs and

I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie

I grinned slightly, I don't think he was getting the message.__

He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?

He sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine

I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie

He stands there then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breathe for you

He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is, "My god, he's beautiful"  
So I put on my make up and pray for a miracle

Yes, I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue oh and it kills me  
His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him  
If you ask me if I love him, I'd lie

I strummed the last note, and the auditorm erupted with claps, cheers and the random wolf whistle. I looked around shocked; I could feel a blush creeping up my neck and face. I almost cried when I saw Tomoyo holding her camera, something told me she had had it on the whole time.

I looked for Syaron, he wore he most confused expression. I wondered, did he know?


	2. Tomoyo's Pov

Tomoyo's Pov.

As I walked out the school gates, I tried to ignore the gossip. The Whispers of Eriol's new girl, it hurt more then I would like to admit. No one knew of our relationship, if you could even call it a relationship. I tried to focus on the assignment we had for music, but all that came to my mind was _him_ and all those nights we spent in each other's arms. When I turned the corner, the sight nearly made me cry out. Eriol with his arms around a small blonde, she was barely wearing anything. When she turned her head, I got a clear view of her face. Akiya, the school slut. Eriol didn't even notice me; he was too busy sucking on her face. I practically ran passed, bumping into the couple by mistake.

"hey bitch do you mind"

I didn't even turn around, I just ran. By the time I made it home, my eyes were overflowing with tears. The moment I was in my room I threw myself onto my bed, and immediately regretted it. My sheets smelled like _him_, and that was the last thing I needed. But it was the first thing I wanted, I found myself surrounded by things that smelled like him. I was wearing the few shirts he had left here, the tears fell faster. That's how my mother found me a few hours later, after she had calmed me down. I saw the time, it was 11pm. I hadn't even started my music assignment; sitting down my mum showed me some lyrics she had written when she was younger. They were beautiful, and they were exactly what I was feeling.

_**Next day:**_

After everyone was in class, we all started taking turns presenting our songs. Then it was my turn,

"This is a song my mum wrote when my father left her, it's called 'I'll never get over you getting over me'."

I closed my eyes and started.

_I hear you're taking the town again  
Having a good time  
With all your good time friends  
I don't think that you think of me  
You're on your own now  
And I'm alone and free_

I opened my eyes and looked straight at Eriol, let him see what he was doing to me.__

I know that I should get on with my life  
But a life lived without you could never be right

As long as the stars shine down from the heaven  
As long as the river runs to the sea  
I'll never get over you getting over me

I tried to smile so the hurt won't show  
Tell everybody I was glad to see you go  
But the tears just won't go away  
Loneliness found me looks like it's here to stay

I know that I ought to find someone new  
But all I found is my self always thinking of you

As long as the stars shine down from the heaven  
As long as the river runs to the sea  
I'll never get over you getting over me

Oh no matter what I do  
Each nights a life time to live through  
I can't go on like this  
I need your touch  
You're the only one I ever loved

And as long as the stars shine down from the heaven  
As long as the river runs to the sea  
I'll never get over you, getting over,  
I'll never get over you,  
I'll never get over you getting over me...

I finished the song and looked down, Eriol had gone red. Whether it was from anger or embarrassment I wasn't sure, I knew that I may have crossed the unspoken line. When I walked back to my seat I heard the applause, silently a tear tracked down my face. But no one noticed, Sakura went next. In an effort to seem normal I brought out my camera, she had a beautiful voice. I almost laughed when everyone's jaw dropped, the song was her feelings. I could see that she was trying to tell Syaron how she felt, _Sakura, I hope he gets the message. I hope he understands_. They were both so stubborn; they refused to admit their feelings. It was irritating, but I didn't mind really. It was a distraction from my own feelings. I hadn't told Sakura about Eriol, I'm sure she guessed. But like a true friend she didn't mention it, I couldn't believe it at first. I had fallen for Eriol, and the affair began. It was all physical, but it was enough. Or so I thought, I had foolishly thought he returned my feelings, so one night after our love-making. I uttered the unforgivable sentence, 'I love you'. When I woke up the next morning he was gone, and that was it. We didn't talk, and he never came again.

Another tear fell, why me?


	3. Eriol Pov

Eriol's Pov.

Sometimes I wondered if there was something inside of me that was trying to ruin me, I tried so hard to forget about _her_ and what do I do? I make out with the school slut on _her _route home, well isn't that intelligent. I didn't even notice her at first, I was too busy trying not to think of her as I kissed Akiya. I felt someone bump us as they ran past, I felt a droplet of water hit my cheek. I heard Akiya's high whiney voice scream at the person, but all that was barely noticed. What got my attention was the waves of dark hair and the pale skin, the body shape. All of it was _her_, Tomoyo. _Fuck... _(A.N just so everyone knows, I could have used any other swear word, but sometimes the only response is 'fuck' and I think that word correctly applies to poor stupid Eriol's situation. Don't you agree?) I noticed Akiya was trying to get back into my arms, I quickly stepped back and started walking away. Reaching up to touch my cheek, I felt the water droplet. Pulling my hand away I stared at the droplet, _where had it come from? _ The sky was blue, so it wasn't rain. Remembering a spell that my mother had taught me, I whispered the words. An image sprung into my mind, a beautiful girl with tears running down her face. _Tears... _ Tomoyo... she was crying, I felt a jab in my heart. _I _made her cry, oh dear god. This was not getting any easier, I tried so hard not to notice her. And I made her cry, _moron, idiot, stupid, jackass... _I continued to insult myself as I made my way home; I made my way up to my room. I stared at the ceiling, reliving every detail of our brief affair. And that night, the last night. I was going to break it off, tell her I couldn't do this anymore. Because I was falling in love, and she deserved better than me. I could remember everything, the smell of her, and the feel of her silk smooth skin, her soft lips, her shiny hair, her sweet voice, and most of all those three words that I had sworn I would never utter. 'I love you' she had said it before falling asleep in my arms, those words had made my heart beat faster. I loved her, I knew that. But I couldn't go through it again, I had loved, and lost. I couldn't let that happen, I would rather see her ever day. And know that I could never call her mine, and then let her break my heart. So I left, knowing it would hurt her in the morning, I left. With these thoughts running through my mind, I fell asleep.

_**Next day**_

I was one of the first in class, I saw Sakura come in. She had a steel glint in her eye when she looked at me, I knew that she knew that Tomoyo had started something, and I knew that she knew that I was the one to end it. There was something else in her face, a type of determination. I realised with black humour she was going to confess to Syaron, I silently wished her luck. I knew my cousin was head over heels for her, it should be interesting to watch. Syaron arrived late as always, then class began. Everyone presented their work, when Tomoyo sang I could hear the pain. I went red with shame, it was my fault that she sang with such hurt. As she walked back to her seat I say the tear that coursed down her face, it took almost all my will power not to stand and wipe it away. When Sakura went I could tell she had written this with Syaron in mind, hell everyone but the dunce himself could tell. I mean not only was she staring at him as she sung, but she named his birthday, his favourite colour, his eyes, his sisters, and the conversation they had had yesterday. Ok so I looked into Sakura's mind to see what the first part meant, but regardless he looked so confused, I wanted to laugh and slap him at the same time. But I just shook my head, looking over at Tomoyo I saw she was crying again. Curious I looked into her mind, and nearly cried. She was hoping that Sakura wouldn't suffer the way she was, she was reliving everything we had done and said. For the first time, I saw that morning through her eyes. Waking up and finding me gone, then being ignored by me. Me spending all my time with other girls, and lastly her walking in on Akiya and I. I wanted to explain, I would not let fear of being hurt stop me from at least explaining.

Finally it was my turn; I had chosen my favourite song. And it was strangely appropriate for what I was going to do after.

"this is 'I'd come for you' thanks"

_Just One more moment, that's all that's needed.  
Like wounded soldiers in need of healing.  
Time to be honest, this time I'm bleeding  
Please don't dwell on it, cause I didn't mean it_

I looked at Tomoyo, hoping she would get at least part of the message.__

I cant believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground  
But it doesn't matter cause I've made it up forgive me now  
Everyday I spend away my souls inside out  
Gotta be someway that I can make it up to you now, somehow.

By now you'd know that I'd come for you  
No one but you, yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to  
And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you

I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing  
My mind was closing, now I'm believing  
I finally know just what it means to let someone in  
To see the side of me that no one does or ever will  
So if your ever lost and find yourself all alone  
I'd search forever just to bring you home,  
Here and now this I vow

By now you'd know that I'd come for you  
No one but you, yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to  
And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you  
You know I'd always come for you

Yes I'd come for you, no one but you,  
Yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to

And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you

No matter what gets in my way  
As long as there's still life in me  
No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you  
I'd crawl across this world for you  
Do anything you want me to  
No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you  
You know I'll always come for you 

As I finished I noticed that the tears were pouring down her face again, I walked up to her slowly. Gently I touched her hand, pressing a note I had written into her palm. Turning away I walked over to my desk and sat down, hoping that she would forgive me for what I had done. But could she... _  
_


	4. Teacher's Pov:

Teacher's Pov:

"Ok, everyone. Nice work, before we continue . A little birdy told me that we have some first prize winners in this class, two girls in this class entered the singing contest in Tokyo, and won first prize!" _and they didn't tell anyone..._

"So who wants to see them perform?"

A round of applause went around they class, everyone thought it was Nakao and Chriro. They were the only ones in the class who entered competitions, "So can they come out please"

Two red faced girls rose from their chairs and stood out the front, Tomoyo and Sakura. Everyone looked at them in disbelief, I couldn't blame them. I'd had the same reaction when I had found out, "So girls do you think you could perform the song you sung at the competition for us?"

The girls looked at each other, then back at me, silently pleading to be let go. A "girl at the back laughed, "see, those bitches can't sing, they probably made the whole thing up"

Anger filled the faces of the girls, defiantly they grabbed a microphone each and connected their ipod to the dock and began...

(A.N. Remember, Tomoyo is **bold**, while Sakura is _Italic_, Together is _**Both**_)

**I'm tuggin' at my hair  
I'm pullin' at my clothes  
I'm tryin' to keep my cool  
I know it shows  
**  
_I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
And I'm searching for the words inside my head_

**'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
**_'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah..._

_**If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you-away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could see what I want to see  
I want to see you go down-on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say  
**_  
_It don't do me any good it's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you what's on my mind?  
_**If it ain't comin' out, we're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care?**

_'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
_**'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah...**

_**If I could say what I wanna say  
I'd say I want to blow you-away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could see what I wanna see  
I want to see you go down-on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say**_

_(What is)_**What's wrong with my tongue?  
These words keep slipping away  
(I stutter)**_I stutter_ **(I stumble)**_I stumble like I've got nothing to say_

**'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
**_'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah...  
_  
**I guess I'm wishing my life away  
**_With these things I'll never say  
_  
_If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you-away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?_  
**If I could see what I want to see  
I want to see you go down-on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say  
**  
_**These things I'll never Say...**_

The whole class myself included was gaping at them, we could all see why they had won first prize. Their voices mixed beautifully, and there was real pain in their voices. Like they were singing to someone, I realized that all the girls in the class, myself included had tears in their eyes. It was clear, those girls were in love, hopefully they weren't going to be hurt...

For a few minutes there was complete silence, except for a few sobs from the girls in the class. Then the whole room erupted into appulse, _looks like we have some girls to represent our school after all..._

**Hey... I know that Syaoron should be singing next, but I can't find a song that goes with him... so if you have any suggestions, they would be appericated...**

**I forgot to list the songs:**

**Chapter one: was I'd Lie by Taylor Swift**

**Chapter two: was I'll never get over you getting over me by Expose**

**Chapter three: was I'd come for you By nicklback**

**And this is Things I'll never say by Avril Lavigne **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review, Even flame reviews... Although nice reviews make my day as well you know!**

**Oh well!**

**REVIEW!**

**Lol**

**Love **

**Ur fav IGLEMP**

**T. **

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**


	5. Syaoron's Pov:

Syaorans Pov:

I looked at my watch and jumped out of my chair. Cursing under my breath, I jumped into my car and sped towards the school. I couldn't believe I was late again! As I pulled into the car park I saw her there, as always she took my breath away. _No no no she's your best friend, no can't think like that..._ When she saw me her face lit up in a beautiful smile, in case you haven't guessed yet, I am in love with my best friend. Sucks I know, considering she would never return my feelings. Pulling myself away from my thoughts I grinned as Sakura hopped into my car, "Were you waiting long?" I asked concerned, I didn't like the idea that she had been waiting for me. She shook her head "no, cheerleading ended like 5 minutes ago; for once you're on time Syao"

"Are you doing the music project tonight?"

She nodded, the move made her hair bounce. I couldn't help but smirk at the expression on her face, it was the one that said she had no idea what to do.

"What genre?"

She smiled shyly like she was embarrassed, "I want to do a love song"

I shook my head lightly, that was just how she was. Naive and believes in true love, I ran my hand through my hair in frustration, she would never see me that way.

"Typical Saks, I'll never fall in love, I swear" _cause I already am..._

She laughed, "How was the party last night?"

I talked about everything, the music, the food, and the people. But I couldn't really focus, I'm sure I was rambling...

So I switched to some of the jokes I had heard last night, she laughed at all of them. Even the ones I knew were really bad...

Soon we were at her house; I watched her walk up the porch and into the house, out of my line of sight...

I drove home, my mind was miles away. Focused on the impossibility that was her, I wasn't worthy of such an angel. I felt my heart sink as I remembered why I couldn't tell her of my feelings; she could never feel the same way. And I couldn't lose her friendship; it was better being her friend then nothing. I lay on my bed, trying to think of what song I was going to do. I thought about doing a rock song, but I couldn't decide. Bored, I picked up the phone and rung my other best friend, Tomoyo. Her mum picked up and said she was busy; I tried my other other best friend, Eriol. But he too was busy, aggravated I called Sakura. Touya picked up, _oh goody_... **(A.n. for anyone that couldn't tell that was clearly sarcasm) **

"Hey Gaki"

"Touya..." I struggled briefly with my temper, "is Sakura there?"

"Hold on" I could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Sorry, she's busy."

"With what?"

"She's writing a song" suddenly there was aggravation in his voice, I wondered briefly what or more likely who was getting Touya so riled up.

"She's writing a song about her best friend, she keeps saying that his sisters are beautiful and his favourite colour is green, and that he has his father's eyes"

"Ok... so what about this is pissing you off?" It sounded like she was singing about me, which made me smile.

"Because she keeps saying that if anyone asked her if she loved him she would lie and say NO!"

I think my jaw just broke from dropping to fast, she... was... singing... about... me... and... Lying... about ... loving... me...

_Holy... shit... _

For once I was speechless,

"Gaki?"

I couldn't answer, I just couldn't. My mouth was wide open and my mind was spinning with the new knowledge,

_Arrogant fool! How do you know she is talking about you? There are plenty of guys that fit that description._

But how many of them are her best friend?

_She might be talking about Eriol_.

Eriol doesn't have any sisters, his favourite colour is amethyst, and he has his mothers eyes.

_..._

I was arguing with myself, dear god I really was going crazy. I realized that Touya was on the phone still, quickly I said I had to go and hung up. I sat down, deep in thought. It wasn't possible was it?

I didn't know, I couldn't think. I grabbed my guitar and started strumming, a song soon played itself and I wrote it all down. It was midnight before I finished, I didn't sleep much. I just kept mulling over the possibility that she might feel for me what I feel for her. It didn't seem possible; it wasn't that I was ugly. Far from it really, and I knew it. Girls chased after me, I was pretty sure there was a fan group dedicated to me. But that was all for my looks and money, Sakura didn't even know who I was when we met. She only found out because I bought her a car as a congratulations gift for getting her license; that was an amusing day.

-next morning-

I was running late, I had slept in, again. I walked into class and was glad to see that the teacher wasn't there yet, I saw Sakura waiting for me. I smiled at her, and then remembered what Touya had said. I couldn't contain my grin, I had never been so happy that Touya came back with Yukito.

Tomoyo went first, her song was so full of pain. I found myself glaring at Eriol, I knew he was the cause. Sakura went next, her song was beautiful. But I was so confused, was it about me? Or was it about someone else? She was looking at me when she sang, but that doesn't mean anything. Does it? When Eriol went, I could see he was trying to make amends. _Good luck bro, you smashed her heart in._ And If what I heard about him and Akiya was true then parts of him would be smashed in as well. Although judging from the look on Eriol's face I think he might actually want me to hurt him, at least he knows that he screwed up. Before it was my turn the teacher told us about a competition in Tokyo that some girls won, I didn't really care about it until the teacher asked for a performance of it and Tomoyo and _Sakura_ stood up. Well that was a shock, when they hesitated some random girl at the back said they were liars. My anger nearly got the best of me then, but I reined it in. The girls seemed angry at that comment, I was briefly glad that I was on their side. Those girls can be scary, the music start and the girls began to sing. It was beautiful; Tomoyo was looking at Eriol the whole time. Sakura was looking at me, I think. There were a lot of guys behind me, she could have been looking at anyone. But I liked to think she was looking at me, when the song was over the girls went and took their seat, I swear the teacher had that evil glint in her eye that meant she was up to something. And that something would probably end with pushing some students onto a stage, it was my turn.

I went up to the chair and pulled out my green Guitar, I heard people whisperer that Sakura must be singing about me. _God I hope so_...

"I wrote this song, it's called crush"

_I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time  
Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush_

Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way  
About me, just too much, just too much

I looked up at Sakura; she turned bright red under my gaze.__

Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain?t going away-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay

Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging, spending time girl?  
Are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more?

See it's a chance we've gotta take  
Cause I believe that we can make this into  
Something that will last, last forever, forever!

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we could be, where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain?t going away-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay

Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we could be, where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain?t going away-ay-ay  
This crush ain't going away-ay-ay

Going away

_Going away-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay_

I finished the song and saw the class looking at me in shock, before irrupting into applause. I saw Tomoyo give me a wink and smile, well someone got the message. The question was, did she?

I looked at Sakura, and I couldn't tell. I motioned my head towards the window, she nodded. I was going to tell her, I knew I was. What I had to wonder though, was I wrong?

**Hey!**

**Thanks for reading, sorry it took so long, I could not find a good song. I know I probably confused you with Touya but here is the explaintion, Touya ran off with Yukito because he thought that no one would accept his relationship with Yukito. But came back when he realised that he missed his family, and that he loved Yukito and doesn't care what anyone else thinks. So there!**

**Hope that explains it!**

**Anyway, I shouldn't have to say it but I will anyway.**

**Reviews are love, so SHOW ME SOME LOVE!**

**Lol! ^_^**

**I would like to dedicate this story to Corey, the year 12 boy who died this weekend. You will be missed, for the record. He didn't die because of his stupidity, he was in the wrong place at the wrong time and his car got hit by some moron's drag racing. 0_0**

**Also for the record, this story has nothing to do with him, I just thought he deserved some memorial somewhere.**

**Lol! **

**Love ya**

**Tash!**

**Aka. AUTHOR OF THIS STORY!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**


	6. Tomoyo Pov Revised

Tomoyo's POV:

I looked at the note Eriol had handed to me in class, I carefully unfolded it.

**We need to talk**

**Meet me at the Sakura tree after school**

_What could we possibly have to talk about..._The bell rang signalling Lunch, I rose from my seat and waited for Sakura. I ignored Akiya's irritating chatter, she sat behind me. I walked with Sakura to our tree, which just happened to be the tree I was meant to meet Eriol at after school. We sat down, leaning our backs against the tree, I showed Sakura the note.

"Your going aren't you Moyo?"

"Yeah..."

She looked at me concerned, "when you're done, why don't we go to that new karaoke place?"

I giggled, I knew that Sakura didn't like singing in public, I must look like a mess for her to offer that.

"Thanks Saks, we could go shopping after!" Sakura could defiantly use some new clothes, speaking of which I had some new outfits for her to try! _KAWAII! _

"sure!" ok... that was not normal. Oh well! I might as well take advantage of her attitude while I had the chance.

_**After school:**_

**(A.N sorry, I just couldn't write the rest of the day. It was too boring!)**

I walked slowly towards the Sakura Tree, I was nervous. And to be honest scared about what I would hear, but I had to know... I had just turned the corner, and whatever pieces of my heart that were left, broke, died, and disintegrated all at once... Eriol was running his hands up and down the back of Akiya, their lips melded. I shut my eyes and opened them again, hoping to god that it would disappear. It didn't. I turned and walked away, something inside me was trying to break free. It took me a few moments to realise that my heart was trying to break out of my chest, I found myself in Sakura's arms. I didn't know how she found me, or why she was hugging me. And I didn't care, all that mattered was _him_.

"Come on, we are going shopping!" Never had I heard Sakura suggest shopping, and to be honest I wasn't it the mood. But I went; I picked out Sakura a whole new outfit. That she even let me buy, she even wore it! We went to the Karaoke place, it was ammeter night. I went up almost immediately; I looked at the songs they had to offer. I picked Cry By Kelly Clarkson, and began.

_If anyone asks,  
I'll tell them we've both just moved on.  
When people all stare,  
I'll pretend that I don't hear them talk.  
Whenever I see you,  
I'll swallow my pride, and bite my tongue.  
Pretend I'm OK with it all,  
Act like there's nothing wrong._

Is it over yet?  
Can I open my eyes?  
Is this as hard as it gets?  
Is this what it feels like to really cry?  
Cry

If anyone asks,  
I'll tell them we just grew apart.  
(I'll tell them we just grew apart)  
What do I care,  
If they believe me or not.  
(If they believe me or not)  
Whenever I feel,  
Your memory is breaking my heart.  
I'll pretend I'm OK with it all,  
Act like there's nothing wrong.

Is it over yet?  
Can I open my eyes?  
Is this as hard as it gets?  
Is this what it feels like to really cry?  
Cry

I'm Talking in circles.  
I'm lying they know it.  
Why wont this just stop go away

Is it over yet?  
Can I open my eyes?  
Is this as hard as it gets?  
Is this what it feels like to really cry?  
Cry  
Cry 

By the time I was finished, I was in tears. I almost didn't notice the applause that ruptured the place, I did however notice the screams of encore... I went over to the jukebox and picked another song, Unlove you by Elise Estrada.

_unfair  
unreal  
i wanna tell my heart it's a quick steal  
that'd be one way  
to unlove you_

unjust  
unkind  
that i can't you erase from my mind  
that'd be another way  
to unlove you

even though my heart  
is tellin me to stay, beggin me to stay  
my self-respect is telling me  
i gotta walk away, so

i'mma gonna say what I gotta say  
What's done you can't undo  
i'mma gonna break what I gotta break  
cause you were untrue  
i'm gonna hurt  
i'm gonna cry  
i'm gonna tear me up inside  
i'mma gonna do what I gotta do  
to unlove you (to unlove you)

until  
i heal  
i wish that i could freeze every thing i feel  
that'd be one way  
to unlove you

emotions  
unknown  
if i could only turn me into stone  
and that'd be, another way  
to unlove you

even though my heart  
is tellin me to stay, beggin me to stay  
my dignity is tellin me  
i gotta walk away, so

i'mma gonna say what I gotta say  
What's done you can't undo  
i'mma gonna break what I gotta break  
cause you were untrue  
i'm gonna hurt  
i'm gonna cry  
i'm gonna tear me up inside  
i'mma gonna do what I gotta do  
to unlove you (to unlove you)

i've gotta look you in the eye  
and tell the world the biggest lie  
what choice do i have  
when you hurt me so bad  
wrecked everything we had  
so

i'mma gonna say what i gotta say  
i'mma gonna do what i gotta do  
to unlove you

i'mma gonna say what I gotta say  
What's done you can't undo  
i'mma gonna break what I gotta break  
cause you were untrue  
i'm gonna hurt  
i'm gonna cry  
i'm gonna tear me up inside  
i'mma gonna do what I gotta do  
to unlove you (to unlove you)

I decided to do one more, just to get it all out of my system. I picked my last song, Fall to pieces by Avril Lavigne.

_I looked away  
then I looked back at you,  
You tried to say  
the things that you can't undo,  
If I had my way  
I'd never get over you,  
Today's the day  
I pray that we make it through._

Make it through the fall,  
Make it through it all.

And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
'Cause I'm in love with you.

You're the only one  
I'd be with till the end.  
When I come undone  
you bring me back again.  
Back under the stars,  
Back into your arms.

And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
'Cause I'm in love with you.

Wanna know who you are,  
Wanna know where to start,  
I wanna know what this means.

Wanna know how you feel,  
Wanna know what is real.  
I wanna know everything  
Everything!

I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you.  
I don't wanna talk about it.

And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you.  
and I don't wanna talk about it  
'Cause I'm in love with you.  
I'm in love with you,  
'Cause I'm in love with you.  
I'm in love with you,  
I'm in love with you.

I finished, and stepped off the stage. The tears still streaming, I made no move to wipe them away. Sakura took my hand and led me out of the building, but not before I saw _him_. Looking at the stage in what seemed like shock, I turned away. We were soon at my house, I just collapsed onto my bed, I heard Sakura talking on the phone.

"Yeah, Touya. I'm fine. I'm going to stay at Moyo's place tonight ok? Thanks... No, I'll just borrow some of her stuff. It's fine. Ok, Say hi to Yuki for me. Ok, Love you. Night."

Sakura walked into my room and sat on the end of my bed, gently she pulled me into her arms. And I collapsed, I cried, I screamed, I broke down again and again. I held his things to my heart; I threw them away from me. And all through it Sakura stayed with me, she didn't leave. Not even when I begged her to, not when I screamed at, not even when I tried to attack her. Through it all she just held me, and whispered that everything would be ok.

And all through it, I couldn't help but clutch at her. Wishing with every fibre of my being that I could believe her, by midnight I had calmed down. Together we watched movies, we avoided talking. By six am I was asleep, and in my dreams all I could do was replay every second of him... the good times, the awkward times, but mostly the recent times, or as they are more commonly known as, the bad times. And all through those dreams I wished for one thing, I wished I really could Unlove him, because if I didn't. I had a feeling it would eventually kill me...

**All songs used in this Story**

**I'd Lie By Taylor Swift**

**I'll never get over you getting over me By Expose **

**I'd come for you By Nicklback**

**Things I'll never say By Avril Lavigne**

**Crush By David Archuleta **

**Cry By Kelly Clarkson**

**Unlove you By Elise Estrada **

**Fall to Pieces By Avril Lavigne**

**I do not own any of these songs! **

**A similar thing happened to me, but I didn't have a friend to help me through it. I hope it's ok! **

**Sorry about Eriol, but it would be to easy to just let them get together!**

**REVIEW!**

**Love**

**T.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox **


	7. Syaoron's Pov

Syaorans Pov:

Sakura and I walked down the path behind the school, an awkward silence hung in the air around us. I opened my mouth, and then closed it again.

_Stupid! How hard is it to say? Say it with me, I-Love-You! Three freaking words, you can do this!_

"Sakura..."

"Syaoran..."

We spoke at the same time; I eyed my shoes like there was a complex puzzle written in the laces. I heard Sakura's nervous giggle,

_You can do this, come on! SPEAK!_

"Sakura, there's something I've been meaning to tell you..."

She raised her eyes to mine; I lost myself in her emerald eyes for what seemed like hours.

"Sakura I-"

A gasp interrupted me; Sakura was staring at something behind me with wide eyes. I eyed her carefully, she looked heart-broken. Then pure white hot rage filled her eyes, I was scared and she wasn't even directing it at me. It took a lot to get Sakura angry, and I had only seen her this angry a few times, and those times had always ended with someone getting hurt. Badly hurt. I turned and had to hold back a growl; Eriol was pressed against the cherry blossom tree. With Akiya suctioned to his lips, I was going to pound that moron until either his head exploded or he got some sense. I turned back to Sakura, only to see her look horrified. I spun around in time to see a glimpse of Tomoyo walking back the way she had come, _oh he is so dead_. Sakura ran past me, she was going after Tomoyo. I walked over to the still entwined couple; I pulled a reluctant Akiya away from Eriol. I then proceeded to punch every piece of him I could reach; I ignored his cries of pain/confusion.

"Oh Syao bear, if you were jealous you just had to say something, I would welcome you with open arms. I knew you had feelings for me, but there's no need to hurt Eri. I love you anyway-"

"Shut up! God, do you hear yourself? My name isn't 'Syao bear', and you don't know how to welcome anyone with open arms, you open your legs! And I'm not hurting him because of you; I'm hurting him because he is an idiot! I don't like you; you're an irritating, self-centred, egotistical slut. And to be frank, I don't want you around, so do the world a favour and disappear!"

Impatient to get back to hurting Eriol and the sound of her high whiney voice made me curter then I meant to be, but frankly I couldn't care less. Ignoring her sobs, I turned back to Eriol.

"**You**, you're coming with me." Seeing he was about to protest, I moved my hand over his mouth. "Now"

When we reached my house I threw him through the front door. **(A.N it's a bit much, but he is pretty pissed)**

"WTF! Why the hell are you throwing me around! I **need**__to get back to the tree!"

"You can survive without that little slut for a while, we aren't finished! WTF is wrong with you! How could you do that?"

"DO WHAT! You've been beating me and yelling, what have I done?"

_Wtf? Is he joking?_

"YOU **have** to be kidding! What have you done? Maybe I don't know, pick a slut over Tomoyo! I know you love her, but that is just wrong!"

"Pick... Akiya... over... Tomoyo..." he repeated like the words confused him.

"And then, when I drag your sorry ass over here, suddenly you have to go back to her! If I let you keep your tongue down her throat you'd catch something!"

"What the hell are you talking about? I would never..." words failed him briefly; I took that opportunity to hit him again.

"Will you stop doing that!"

I was interrupted by the sound of my phone ringing; I opened it without checking who it was.

"Hello, Eriol's a dick, how can I help you?"

"Very nice Syao, maybe you should keep it like that till I deal with him"

"Hey Saks, how's Tomoyo?"

"How do you think she is? How's Eriol?"

"I'm bruised and in pain!" He yelled out at the phone.

"Syao... Bring him to that new karaoke bar, we will meet you there."

"Karaoke? Why?"

"I'll explain later, I have to go. Tomoyo is wondering what's taking so long."

"Where are you?"

"At the moment? Hiding in the dressing room"

"Hiding?"

"Ok, I'm supposed to be trying things on. I'll see you later, oh, and tell Eriol, we have unfinished business"

Her voice went ice cold at the end; I saw Eriol shudder and pale. Guess he heard her,

"Ok, see ya Saks"

I was answered with the dial tone; I turned to Eriol with a grin that caused him to back away slowly. **(A.N for the record it was that creepy smile that clearly says that you're going to get hurt, and they are going to enjoy doing it to you.)** I slowly stalked towards him, Sakura said we had to get to the karaoke bar, but I could still hurt him on the way there. I think I'll throw him through the door...

_Shit, did that on the way in, ok... doors out, what else... BINGO!_

I picked Eriol up by the scruff of his neck and flung him at and through the window, he used his powers to stop any major wounds, but he still got scratched.

"I don't even see the point in getting up; you're just going to throw me through something again!" He yelled,

_Damn, how'd he know?_

"Mind reader Syao!"

_Right..._

When we finally got to the bar, Eriol had... Let's say acquired a few more bruises, I'm going to have to pay for all those mirrors. Walking in I saw Eriol hesitate as though he was considering running,

"Don't even think about it"

"How..."

"Been your best friend for years, Eriol!"

I headed straight for a table near the stage; I waited while Eriol slowly walked over to join me. We watched some of the people who were singing, some of them were pretty good. Some of them... not so much...

I felt the hairs on the back of my neck rise, someone was watching me. I turned my head slightly and saw Sakura and Tomoyo walk in, Tomoyo looked good, for someone who had just had their heart broken. Sakura looked... _wow_...

_Bad Syaoran! Bad, no thinking like that!_

Tomoyo went up to the stage immedielty, I felt Eriol freeze beside me. I felt him rise out of his seat, I put a hand on his shoulder and pushed down hard enough to make him fall back into is seat. Tomoyo picked a song, and I knew this was going to hurt Eriol.

_Saks is a freakin genius! Two birds on stone!_

I saw Sakura's plan, Tomoyo would be able to release some of her emotions and Eriol would suffer by listening.

_Freakin evil genius! _

A single tear slipped down her face as she begun the song,

_If anyone asks,  
I'll tell them we've both just moved on.  
When people all stare,  
I'll pretend that I don't hear them talk.  
Whenever I see you,  
I'll swallow my pride, and bite my tongue.  
Pretend I'm OK with it all,  
Act like there's nothing wrong.  
_

This song was making me want to hurt Eriol again, how could he do that to her? I turned slightly and saw Sakura was crying as well, she was glaring at Eriol with such rage I knew he would have quite a problem with her later.

_Is it over yet?  
Can I open my eyes?  
Is this as hard as it gets?  
Is this what it feels like to really cry?  
Cry  
_

I flashed back to what she must have seen, I knew what she meant. If I saw Sakura kissing someone else I would cry as well, I would wait for it to be over, and shut my eyes so I didn't have to watch my heart break. Tomoyo didn't deserve this kind of pain; more tears were spilling down her face. Yet her voice never cracked, her sobs were silent and not even evident in her song.

_If anyone asks,  
I'll tell them we just grew apart.  
(I'll tell them we just grew apart)  
What do I care,  
If they believe me or not.  
(If they believe me or not)  
Whenever I feel,  
Your memory is breaking my heart.  
I'll pretend I'm OK with it all,  
Act like there's nothing wrong._

Is it over yet?  
Can I open my eyes?  
Is this as hard as it gets?  
Is this what it feels like to really cry?  
Cry

I'm Talking in circles.  
I'm lying they know it.  
Why wont this just stop go away

Is it over yet?  
Can I open my eyes?  
Is this as hard as it gets?  
Is this what it feels like to really cry?  
Cry  
Cry 

He was going to suffer for doing that to her, I turned to hit him again. And what I saw froze me, Eriol was crying. _Crying_. I tried to imagine Sakura singing with that same amount of pain, the pain that was my fault. My mind shied away from the pain that situation would bring.

I waited for Tomoyo to leave the stage, but instead she picked a new song.

_unfair  
unreal  
i wanna tell my heart it's a quick steal  
that'd be one way  
to unlove you  
_

_Ouch,_ that would hurt Eriol, to hurt someone so badly that they want to stop loving you to ease the pain, that must kill.

_unjust  
unkind  
that i can't you erase from my mind  
that'd be another way  
to unlove you_

even though my heart  
is tellin me to stay, beggin me to stay  
my self-respect is telling me  
i gotta walk away, so

i'mma gonna say what I gotta say  
What's done you can't undo  
i'mma gonna break what I gotta break  
cause you were untrue  
i'm gonna hurt  
i'm gonna cry  
i'm gonna tear me up inside  
i'mma gonna do what I gotta do  
to unlove you (to unlove you)  


Eriol was actually rocking in his seat, it was that bad. And tears still fell down Tomoyo's face, I couldn't begin to imagine the pain she must be in. __

until  
i heal  
i wish that i could freeze every thing i feel  
that'd be one way  
to unlove you

emotions  
unknown  
if i could only turn me into stone  
and that'd be, another way  
to unlove you

even though my heart  
is tellin me to stay, beggin me to stay  
my dignity is tellin me  
i gotta walk away, so

i'mma gonna say what I gotta say  
What's done you can't undo  
i'mma gonna break what I gotta break  
cause you were untrue  
i'm gonna hurt  
i'm gonna cry  
i'm gonna tear me up inside  
i'mma gonna do what I gotta do  
to unlove you (to unlove you)

i've gotta look you in the eye  
and tell the world the biggest lie  
what choice do i have  
when you hurt me so bad  
wrecked everything we had  
so

i'mma gonna say what i gotta say  
i'mma gonna do what i gotta do  
to unlove you

i'mma gonna say what I gotta say  
What's done you can't undo  
i'mma gonna break what I gotta break  
cause you were untrue  
i'm gonna hurt  
i'm gonna cry  
i'm gonna tear me up inside  
i'mma gonna do what I gotta do  
to unlove you (to unlove you)

Even though the song was over Eriol still rocked in his chair, he seemed to be breaking down. But Tomoyo wasn't finished, she picked yet another song.

_I looked away  
then I looked back at you,  
You tried to say  
the things that you can't undo,  
If I had my way  
I'd never get over you,  
Today's the day  
I pray that we make it through._

Eriol rose from his chair and stood closer to the stage, there were tears falling rapidly down his face, and his body shook with suppressed sobs. This was killing him.__

Make it through the fall,  
Make it through it all.

And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
'Cause I'm in love with you.  


Oh, that was a low blow. I thought nothing she said at this point could make Eriol feel worse, but at the last line Eriol fell to his knees, his hands covered his eyes as he shoulders shook. I couldn't help it, he deserved to feel the pain, and it was probably only a quarter of the pain Tomoyo must be feeling. But he was my best friend; I couldn't let him suffer alone. I walked over and out a hand on his shoulder, letting him know I was there. He leant into my touch, he needed the comfort.

_You're the only one  
I'd be with till the end.  
When I come undone  
you bring me back again.  
Back under the stars,  
Back into your arms._

And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
'Cause I'm in love with you.

Wanna know who you are,  
Wanna know where to start,  
I wanna know what this means.

Wanna know how you feel,  
Wanna know what is real.  
I wanna know everything  
Everything!

I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you.  
I don't wanna talk about it.

And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you.  
and I don't wanna talk about it  
'Cause I'm in love with you.  
I'm in love with you,  
'Cause I'm in love with you.  
I'm in love with you,  
I'm in love with you.

"She still loves you" I whispered in his ear, "the question is, do you love her"

"More than my own life"

"then you need to decide, can you be with her without breaking her heart again? Because if you can't and you love her, then you need to leave her alone. I don't think she can take much more then this"

Eriol nodded, he seemed to be thinking. He watched her walked of the stage, then he just stared at the spot she had been standing in. I turned and saw Sakura lead Tomoyo out of the bar, but not before Tomoyo saw Eriol. More tears filled her eyes, and her face twisted in pain. If Eriol wanted her back, he was going to be in for one hell of a ride.

The only Question was, did Tomoyo love him enough to take him back?

**HEY! Sorry it took so long to update, school just started and let's just say, my life has recently gotten ten times more complicated!**

**Hope you like the story, I know most of you wanted Eriol's Pov, but I figured it would be more fun to do Syaoran first!**

**LOL!**

**Hope you like it!**

**Love**

**T.**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxxox**


	8. Sorry

Hey,

Its T. here...

Just thought I would tell you, I am so sorry I haven't updated much...

But there is alot going on, My grandpa just died of cancer, my dads cancer is getting worse. And to top it all of my teachers hate me, and are trying to kill me through school work.

I will try to update, but don't hold your breathe...

I am really am sorry, will try to get it going again...

Please don't hate me

Love

T.

xoxoxoxoxox


	9. Dad

**Hi...**

**Yeah I know another annoying Authors not... well this is important!**

**I just want you all to know that the updating will take even longer now. Also, all my stories and chapters are now dedicated to my father, who passed away on 6.10.2010**

**He will be missed. **

**I apologize for any inconvenience but right now I need to focus on my family and try and recover from this, I will try and update... but I wouldn't hold my breath.**

**Sincerly**

**T.**


End file.
